


With A Little Help From My Friends

by CamillaEmily



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Go Fish, Grinding, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Sickfic, Sleepovers, Sleepy Eddie, Soft Boys, Soft!!!, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adding bonus ships as I go along tbh, just teens being teens, they're happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaEmily/pseuds/CamillaEmily
Summary: A collection of snapshots in the (mostly) happy life of Richie and Eddie, along with their friends, featuring a whole lot of kissing.





	1. Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> These are some things I wrote on Tumblr and then decided to post here! You can find them at richie-txzier if you'd like!
> 
> I'm Admin Tozier, so I won't be posting any Admin Kaspbrak does.

Stan swept into Mike’s view, leaning over him as he slammed his palms flat on the table his homework was on. Mike let out a shaky sigh, reluctantly placing down his pen as he realised from the fiery glare in the brown eyes staring down at him that his Maths homework wasn't going to get done. 

 

"Can I help you, Stan?" He asked leaning back to fold his arms, and, even though his voice bordered on bored, his signature polite smile still spread across his mouth. 

 

"Where are they?" He said lowly, eyes glaring into Mike. Mike raised his eyebrows, innocently, body tipping forward in sudden interest to what could have made his so usual level-headed best friend practically seethe in his interesting choice of a crimson plaid shirt, so much so that the colour was getting jealous. 

 

"Who?" He asked and Stan clicked his tongue, standing up pin straight to cross his arms. 

 

"You know who I mean you traitor!" Stan barked, but always with an soft edge shown by the small quip in his mouth, always reassuring that he wasn't actually mad. Mike shook his head, the gnaw of his curiousity originating from the sharp downward angle of Stan's eyebrows.

 

Before Stan could reply, Ben bustled in to view, taking a bit more caution in his hurried steps as he respected the etiquette of the school library. He placed a gentle hand on Stan's rigid shoulder, face soft with empathy but also amusement and Mike turned his burning attention to him, a blink of dark eyes encouraging him to fill him in. 

 

"Our dear friend, Stan here, has reason to believe that Richie and Eddie have stolen his sandwich. Me, Bev and Bill have already been interrogated about it." Ben tried to explain, and, admittedly prompted by the huff of disbelieving laughter from Mike, bit the inside of a soft cheek to stop himself from smiling. Stan only kept pouting, arms crossed so tightly it looked painful, and Ben seemed to notice, moving his hand to gently pry his arms apart. 

 

"Well, that does sound tragic." Mike answered, biting his lip now to stop himself from laughing, "What reason do you have that it was them?" 

 

"Because it was a peanut butter and jelly: Richie's favourite." Stan huffed, "And God knows wherever he goes, Eddie's not far behind. So where are they?" 

 

Mike scoffed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, picking up his pen again to tap against his homework, settling his attention back onto it as he sensed the conversation was coming to an end, "Where are they always?" 

 

Stan's eyes lit up with a dangerous glint and he spun around as if seeing them in the doors entering the corridor to the rest of the school, "Those horny assholes." 

 

 

* * *

 

Richie's mouth tasted sweet and salty - the strawberry of the jam and the creaminess of the peanut butter swirling across Eddie's tongue in a way that seemed kind of disgusting now that Eddie thought about it specifically, but Richie's lips moved with such vigour and passion that pulling away was never an option. Richie Tozier was an amazing kisser. His lips moved heavily and a little sloppily, but that just added to the squirming feeling in Eddie's stomach as he realised the desperate movement of his mouth against his was all because of a desire for _him_. 

 

Richie skimmed his teeth across Eddie's lip, teasingly with just enough pressure for his to feel it, the gentle grazing sending a warm jolt through his body, his hands then moving almost of their own to tangle into his messy dark curls. Richie made a whimpering noise beneath him, mouth pulling back little as to allow him to turn his head slightly to the side and then dive back in at a deeper angle, thumbs rubbing firmly into Eddie's thighs. Eddie lifted himself by his knees from where he was straddling Richie's lap, towering over Richie so highly that their lips were only brushing as Eddie used the momentum to tip Richie backwards until his back rested against the table. 

 

Maybe a classroom wasn't the most romantic or passionate setting, but neither gave it thought, too used to the feeling of wooden tables and clinking of chairs as they pushed them away giving full access to the desks they were currently making out on. Richie smirked against his mouth, it falling briefly to pucker back firmly as Eddie licked at his mouth so hotly that for a moment he forgot his train of thought, the sparing stroke of their hips together reminding him, with a leap of his heart and a hardly repressed buck of his hips. Eddie gasped as Richie's hands slyly moved from the back of his thighs to the waistband of his jeans, fingers toying with the shirt tucked into the dark trousers. 

 

With short pulls, Richie tugged on his shirt to remove it, trying to focus both on delving into Eddie's mouth to keep pulling the small noises from the smaller boy's throat and the gentle pulls at his hair, and the opening of the entrance to Eddie's smooth stomach. But the shirt wasn't budging. Richie let out a huff through his nose and reluctantly pulled away to arch his neck and try to see what was happening with the trapped shirt as well as he could in the dim classroom. Eddie seemed unperturbed as he happily kissed Richie's jaw and upper neck, the pale skin the perfect canvas for Eddie's lips, and he sucked a small mark just underneath his jaw. 

 

Richie had his jaw clenched, partly due to the sparking feeling of Eddie soft mouth and tongue suckling into him and frustration of not being able to untuck Eddie's shirt from his trousers. 

 

"Why do you have to tuck your shirt into your pants?" He half-huffed half-whined and he felt Eddie hum against his throat, pressing a last peck to the bruising hickey as he sat up and back onto Richie's thighs, cheeks pleasantly pink and lips sinfully swollen, a lusty and loving glaze in his dark eyes. Richie didn't think he could ever get used to the angelic sight.

 

"Fashion, baby," Eddie remarked with a wink while Richie swung his legs back and forth under the table watching lustfully as Eddie unbuckled his belt to loosen it, swiftly pulling the fraying material from underneath it. 

 

Richie frowned at his mind's choice of fraying. Eddie didn't own any ripped or old enough clothes for them to be like that and he sat up to inspect the shirt further. Eddie sighed as his fingers disappeared under the fabric, they were a little cold, but not unpleasantly so, his mouth pursing to stop any sounds as Richie pressed a tantalizing kiss between the open collar of the shirt, slotting into his clavicle. 

 

"Mhm, Rich," He sighed, fingers sliding back into the dark curls as his lips trailed across his collarbone, Richie's cool fingers spreading across the bare skin of his waist to reach around his back. Finally, Richie found what he was looking for as his hands dipped into the curve of Eddie's spine, making the boy shiver and squeeze his thighs around Richie's lap - a hole in the fabric just above the hem. 

 

Richie pulled back in shock as his hands froze, mouth parted, both of them breathing a little heavily and Eddie looked down at him in concern, hand sliding back to his cheek, thumb gliding underneath Richie's wide eyes, "What?" 

 

"Is this my shirt?" Richie asked quietly. He saw Eddie smile a little, cheeks flushing further as he leant forward to nudge his nose against his, making their mouths brush. 

 

"Maybe," He whispered against his lips and Richie almost growled. 

 

Eddie was picked up promptly, legs tightening reflexively around his hips as his back collided with the wall, Richie's dark lust filled eyes all he saw before he was met with a bruising kiss. He was only being held up by Richie's hands now squeezing firmly into his ass, and his chest pressed into his, and Eddie was only thankful his legs were off the floor as the kiss sent a wave of paralysis though him, legs feeling shaky wrapped around Richie's waist. Richie continuously attacked his mouth, the newfound knowledge of Eddie wearing _his_ clothes sending lust pulsing through his veins, the sudden, unusual for their usual make-out-in-classroom routine, and inappropriate desire to rip the shirt off of him was almost too overwhelming as Eddie tugged on the roots of his hair, broken panting moan gasping into his mouth. 

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Stan was systematically searching the building. The current Thursday brought with it shimmering warm sunlight and clear blue skies, so inviting that most of the school was outside, choosing to eat their lunch in the delightful early afternoon setting. This gave Stan, and a meekly following Ben, full access to storm down the halls in search for Derry's own Bonnie and Clyde.

 

Ben flinched a little as Stan burst through his 5th door, guffing as he found it empty, "Stan, I can just _buy_ another sandwich. It's not a big deal." 

 

"That's not the point Ben," Stan remarked as they turned the corner, "Richie has too much pride. If he _asked_ me for a sandwich, I would bring him one!"

 

Ben felt himself soften and smile at the love-filled comment, even if it was said a bit snidely - even more so as Stan's face didn't change as he once again stuck his head inside another classroom, making it obvious that he was just so casually caring towards his closest friend. 

 

"Stan that's actually so nice." Ben smiled gently at him, and Stan scoffed, cheeks a little pink as he muttered a small, "Shut it, Hanscom." 

 

The both of them skipped down the steps into the English block, turning a few corners, the corridors deserted as they were so far from the cafeteria and courtyard, the only indication of anyone being down here appearing as the two of them cornered around the deepest corridor. In front of them was the usual Senior's English room, but right now, as shown by the small window in the door, there was a chair propped it against the inside. 

 

"Bingo," Stan muttered, grinning and strode towards the door. 

 

"Stan, maybe we shouldn't-" Ben attempted, not as strong as he hoped it would come out, as Stan still braced back his shoulders before swiftly kicking the door open. 

 

Stan and Ben were both met with the lust filled view, even if only for a second, of Eddie's legs wrapped around Richie's hips, small hands fisted in Richie's hair, head flung back against the wall with his bottom lips trapped between his teeth as he scrunched up nose, quiet muffled whimpers still escaping him. The reason for this, as Stan's eyes flickered to Richie with his mouth parted in shock, was Richie's face buried in Eddie's neck, large hands clutching Eddie's hips as he rocked into him so roughly Eddie's head bumped a little against the wall. 

 

When the door swung to hit the wall, Richie and Eddie jumped harshly, both tightening their grip on each other in terror - Eddie's legs a vice grip around Richie's hips and Richie spinning them so he was covering Eddie from the door, hunched protectively over him. Eddie's head popped out over Richie's shoulder, eyes wide, breathing heavily, face flushed and mouth noticeably swollen.

 

"Stan?!" Eddie cried, and Richie's shoulders relaxed, and he spun around, still holding Eddie to face his more-shocked-than-angry best friend. Ben waved awkwardly behind him. 

 

"Hey there Staniel, what can do for ya?" Richie drawled which snapped Stan out of his surprised daze, but he had still momentarily forgotten what he'd come for. 

 

"Uhh," He stuttered, cheeks heating as he continued to notice the purple marks littered across Eddie's neck and disappearing under his shirt. 

 

"We'll just leave you guys," Ben said, pulling on the back of Stan's plaid shirt, grinning maniacally at the rare sight of Stan caught off guard. Once he had ushered Stan out the doorway he reached around to grab the doorknob and started to close the door, but his face lit up in remembrance just before he did, popping his head back through the door, "Oh, Richie, you owe Stan a sandwich." 

 

He gave a last kind smile before gently closing the door. Eddie and Richie looked at one another, Eddie laughing breathily, a little shakily. Richie kissed him softly, hands caressing his thighs with a lot more tenderness than his pace a few moments ago. 

 

"You okay, baby?" He whispered and Eddie nodded, moving a hand from behind Richie's head to adjust his crooked glasses. But then Eddie suddenly frowned. 

 

"You said that was your sandwich!" 

 

"Well, it was after I took it- OW! EDS, THAT'S SPOUSAL ABUSE!" 

 

"We're not married, dumbass." 

 

"Yeah, that would be weird, because then I'd be your husband AND your dad- OW!" 


	2. Oh! Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some Sleepy Eddie?

When Beverly entered the living room of the Kaspbrak residence what she expected was painfully-clean carpets, dust-eradicated surfaces and, if she was being more dramatic, plastic sheets to be covered all the furniture.  What she didn’t expect was to see the only male of the home, curled up, knees almost against his chest, hands twisted into fists resting in front of his face and swallowed by a dark green hoodie that she instantly recognised as Richie’s from the ketchup stain on the right shoulder.

The sight shocked her so much that she paused her step, Stan bumping into the back of her with an indignant grunt. He followed her surprised and adoring gaze. He cocked an eyebrow before furrowing them. 

“Why’s Eddie on the couch? He hates sleeping on the couch.” He muttered. The two of them flinched suddenly as the unnoticed TV clicked onto a channel after previously being on low-volumed static. Beverly leaned down to push at Eddie’s shoulder, lightly. 

“Hey? Eddie?” She whispered but pulled back quickly as he stretched his arms out, a small yawn roaring from his throat. 

“Richie? Baby?” He murmured, rubbing his eyes. Beverly and Stan’s jaws dropped and they looked at each other, a silent phrase said in unison.  _Oh my fucking god._

Beverly grabbed Stan’s arm, a grin spreading across her face, “That is so adorable, holy shit! They call each other baby?!“ 

But Stan was hardly listening, his mouth slanting into a mischievous smirk and he crouched down across from Eddie. Stan and Richie were original best friends - it was just fact. Stan had known Richie the longest, a full glorious and emotionally-taxing 15 years now, so he liked to think, though he also sort of knew, given how much Bill had chuckled and complimented over it, that he could do a pretty accurate impression of his best friend. And now it will finally come in handy. 

“Yeah, Eds, it’s me.” He drawled and Beverly smacked a hand over her mouth to stop her rough snort, bending over in silent laughter. 

Eddie smiled sleepily, reaching out a sweater engulfed hand towards the sound of Stan’s voice, shifting back on the couch, “Cuddle with me, baby?“ 

Beverly was sat on the floor beside Stan now, both her hands clamped on her face, red with both laughter and joy at the adorableness of the relationship both her best friends shared. Stan was grinning wildly now, ignoring Eddie’s limp sweater drooped arm to mutter, “Gimme a minute, Spaghetti-head.“ 

Eddie groaned, curling tighter in himself similar to a grumpy cat, his brow scrunched cutely and voice taking an adorable edge of a sluggish whine, "Chee, baby, come on, you’re so warm. I’m cold." 

Stan felt like this heart was going to explode along with his teeth breaking from the cavities slowly forming in all of his mouth. Beverly was pulling out her phone, her mouth screwed tightly to keep her laughs in, Richie’s contact name blaring from the screen as she motioned to the door. Stan nodded, giving in to that sweet, cuddly Eddie was way better than an angry, embarrassed Eddie. 

He could hear the faint conversation with Richie, Beverly mentioning their initial plan to ask Eddie for help with their English homework but then of the picture they stumbled upon. 

”…yeah, he’s sleeping on the couch calling for out you,  _baby_.“ She teased, biting her lip to stop her grin. She heard a crashing noise and then an abnormally loud, "I’M ON MY WAY.” before she was hit with a dial tone. 

Wandering back in, she tugged on Stan’s sleeve and jerked her head to the door. Stan nodded and stood, watching for a moment as Eddie rubbed his eyes again. They had made it to the door and had just opened it when Richie was stood there looking distinctly dishevelled and hand poised mid-air as he had been about to open the door. 

“Did you fucking sprint here?” Stan asked as they curved around one another to switch positions on the doorstep. 

“Maybe,” Richie replied breathlessly and disappeared into the living room.   
Just before Stan left, rolling his eyes at how it had fallen to him to close the door as Beverly had skipped down the steps towards their bikes, he caught a quick exchange between the two of them.

“Eds, baby?" 

"Chee! Cuddle?" 

A deep chuckle, ”‘Course, Spaghetti, nowhere else I’d want to be. I love you.“ 

The last voice was muffled, "Love you, too." 

Stan was smiling as he closed the door. 


	3. Cherry Lollipops and Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly smutty but this definitely has sexual themes because Eddie is a tease (and likes cherry lollipops ;D). As always, characters are aged up yada yada yada, teens being hormonal teens!

“Richie, would you juh-just go wait in the f-fuh-fucking car?”

Bill shot him a dirty glare which had Richie grinning, and, taking the last drag of his cigarette, promptly tossing it on the floor, he shoved his hands into his heavy fleeced denim jacket.

“And leave you alone with Stan? As your father, I think that is highly inappropriate.” Richie said with his deeper overprotective dad voice and met Stan’s hard gaze, still holding his smile.

“You’re n-not my dad, Richie.”

“Well, your mom still didn’t mind.“

Richie grinned harder at Bill flipping him off and chuckled as he made his way towards the car parked neatly by the school’s entrance. He spotted a head of neat brown hair, and his smile widened. He knocked on the window, purely for the fact that he knew Eddie would make his cute annoyed face. And he did, glaring at him through dark narrowed eyes and scrunched freckled nose.

_Cute, cute, cute!_

Richie clasped the car door handle, but even with a hefty pull the door didn’t move; he saw Eddie grinning through the window.

“EDDIE LET ME IN.” He shouted, bracing himself against the door dramatically, “PLEASE SPAGHETTI-MAN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! LET ME LOVE YOU, BABY, COME ON!”

He saw Eddie’s cheeks redden, and then flip him off. Suddenly the door could open once more. That’s when Richie noticed the white stick in his mouth.

“Watcha got there, Eds?” Richie slid into the car seat next to him with an easy smile.

“Lollipop,” Eddie spoke around the candy sphere, his gaze not lifting from his comic.

“Ooo what flavour?”

Eddie pulled the red globe from his mouth; a small wet sound punctuated the release. He ran his tongue absentmindedly across his bottom lip to taste the last remanent of flavour. His lips were a little pink and puffy from the stinging of candy, his tongue a shocking red matching the colour of the sweet, and, as Eddie, before moving it to brace it at one side, gave the ball a last kitten lick and purses his lips. 

Richie suddenly felt very hot.

“Cherry.” He replies shortly, utterly oblivious to the flustered state of his friend as he stared at him, or more specifically, his mouth, in dark lust and fascination. And Richie knew his glasses were fogging up a little and his cheeks were pink and his tongue had poked out to smudge across his bottom lip. But he could only stare at Eddie, who craved the therapeutic rhythmic feel of sucking on the lollipop, but, of course, knowing Riche was going to continue bothering him, resorted to sucking on his bottom lip as a replacement.

Richie felt the intense pull of desire rise in his throat - stronger than the itch of needing a cigarette, or the growl of hunger after his mother had forgotten to make dinner. No this was different. He wanted to, no, he needed to kiss Eddie. To taste the tang of artificial cherry on his tongue and the softness of his swollen lips.

“Looks good.” Richie breathed, and Eddie glanced at him to see Richie’s gaze planted firmly on his mouth.

**Plan Get-Richie-To-Kiss-Me-Because-He’s-Too-Stupid-To-Actually-Go-For-It is a-go.**

Experimentally, Eddie poked his tongue to smear across his bottom lip, watching in aroused fascination how Richie’s breath deepened through his parted mouth.

He brought the lollipop back to rub the hard, sticky candy against his mouth as if lost in thought, as he kept facing the comic book, even if his eyes were solely focused on Richie’s reaction. Slowly, his tongue swirled across the surface, the sweet taste coating the tip of his unnaturally crimson tongue, and Richie’s fingers twitched in his lap, but his hot, heavy, dark gaze was still as it focused on his mouth.

He started to suckle on the candy, lightly. His lips opened to welcome the treat with a kissing like gesture, as he rhythmically sucked continuously, the lollipop disappearing for a moment before sliding back out puffy pink lips.

Richie thinks it’s the most erotic sight of his life.

He didn’t realise he’s leaning closer until his nose brushed the hand Eddie was holding the stick of his lollipop with. Eddie’s mouth is slanted into a smirk when he pulls it away with an obscene wet noise, a tiny web of spit connecting his lips to the scarlet orb, and then offers it to him, his swollen red mouth so close Richie could smell the faint fragrance of cherry,

“Want a taste?”

_God, more than fucking anything._

Hesitantly, Richie leaned in a centimetre further so now their lips were hardly brushing; the heat from Eddie’s cheeks was radiating onto his own pink ones. He could feel Eddie’s breath against his mouth, soft and warm, a lock of curled brown hair tumbling between their foreheads and Richie’s upper lip smudged briskly over Eddie’s wet bottom one, and a shock of cherry-flavoured sugar tingled. Eddie puckered his lips ever so slightly to enclose around his cupids bow, revelling in the hitch in Richie’s shuddering breath and the darker flush of his cheeks.

Richie knew he had to stop. Bill and Stan were still outside, a car door and few feet away from this tantalizing escapade. He knew he had to pull away like all those other times, focus in on the anxious voices speaking of ruined friendships until they gripped him physically enough to yank him away from the seductive magnet that was Eddie Kaspbrak’s mouth. But Richie felt like he was on fire; every nerve in his body was numb with desire, all feeling rushing to his mouth, insistent on not missing a fraction of a second of the brushes of Eddie’s lips against his. That made listening to the nagging voice a lot harder - even as they nipped and bit at his brain - but were drowned out by the ghosting of Eddie’s teeth on the wet tender skin on the inside of his bottom lip.

Eddie was too close and too far away as the tip of his nose touched his, his face so near his that through the squinting position his eyes held he could see Eddie’s dark lashes fluttering, the fullness of his eyelid indicating that he was staring at Richie’s mouth as well. The thought made Richie’s stomach coil in want, but then the insecurity finally got a grip on his muscles, the waver in Eddie’s breath shocking him enough for his bottom lip to minutely slide away still hungry for the soft tease of Eddie’s lips.

But then the car shuddered, and, with a fleeting thought of Bill and Stan, suddenly his self-control was rendered futile as the sharp motion knocked his face flush against Eddie’s and -

_Cherry._

Richie’s world tasted like cherry. Cheap sugary cherry that isn’t really what actual cherries taste like, but what corporate companies think it should taste like.

Richie thinks Eddie should taste like guilt. Shame. Broken friendships. Repressed feelings and the lingering flavour of humiliation after you reveal a deep secret you’ve kept locked up for so long you didn’t know if it could’ve ever come out. But now it’s there, in the open. Between the lips of the boy he’s harnessed feelings for so long that the moment doesn’t feel real. He’s going to snap out of it in a second and he’ll be slouched into Eddie, arm strictly platonically around him and the adorable boy smiling up at him with that golden smile that fills him hope -

_No cherry._

With a small wet noise, Eddie pulls away, his mouth still puckered in the shape of Richie’s mouth, his cheeks flushed pink, his eyes still closed and eyebrows pinched as Richie realised with a punch in the gut that Eddie was savouring the moment too.

And, apparently, that was all he needed.

Because then with a dizzying rush that had his vision blurring and the memories later a little fuzzy, his hand snapped up to clasp his jaw and dip his mouth back into Eddie’s. Their lips squished against one another for an innocent moment, the both of them holding onto the soft seconds, feeling the heat of each-others faces radiating, feeling the reality of their skin touching one another and the bumping of their noses.

And then the adrenaline kicked in, and Richie’s thumb pressed into Eddie’s bottom lip, Eddie catching the hint immediately, opening his mouth to let Richie lick at the inside of his top lip. He did it once more, and Eddie found it with his own, caressing the underside of it tentatively, and Richie seemed to like that by the choking noise erupting in the back of his throat.

Eddie twisted his head to the side, delving further into Richie’s mouth, Richie’s hand tightening against the side of his face while his own snapped to grab onto Richie’s jacket as to steady himself. The kiss turned hungry, tongues eagerly sweeping against one another, slight wet noises only igniting the desire more as Eddie resisted the intense urge to clamber onto him - to feel Richie’s thighs between his.

When they finally parted, a bead of saliva resting on Eddie’s lips that Richie sucked away promptly, they were breathing heavily, no movement coming from anywhere but their chests. Eddie was the first to react, sinfully red and swollen lips pulling into a smile,

“How’d it taste?”

**How’d I taste?**

Richie chuckled shortly and breathlessly, his thumb swiping across Eddie’s mouth thoughtfully, “Like…”

He must have thought for a second too long before Eddie interrupted him, his lazy smile still smudged across his face, “Cherry?”

Richie felt high - his brain feeling light, all thoughts seemingly floating around his head with no intention of pouring out his mouth. He rubbed his nose against his purely for the fact that he could, his smile starting to ache but he couldn’t stop it if he tried, “Mhm yeah something like that,”

Eddie giggled and dipped his head to kiss him again when the car doors swung open and Stan and Bill clambered into the front seats. Stan was smirking at Bill, who was looking the other way buckling his seat belt, or rather at the swollen pink colour of Bill’s neck. Bill poked his head around the chair while Stan started the car and flashed them a smile, his demeanour very different to the one Richie had left him with, “You guys okay?”

“Never better, Big Bill,” Richie replied easily, slinging an arm, admittedly a little awkwardly because of the seatbelts, over Eddie’s shoulder and Eddie snuggled under it, feeling as safe and comfortable under it as ever.

Bill turned around as Richie dropped a kiss to Eddie’s forehead, and Eddie nuzzled his nose into Richie’s collarbone in retaliation.

**_Fucking finally._ **


	4. A Fond Whisper: "Kiss Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sliver of Stenbroughlon (is that the ship name? I honestly dk. It’s Stan x Bill x Mike ok?) and some Benverly because yes please >:)
> 
> Classic Reddie cuddles, because that seems to be my thing? I honestly live for it

Eddie had had a single foot out the door before a rush of icy wind hit to sting his face and sink through his clothes to send a shiver through his small form. He gritted his teeth angrily as another shiver rattled through him enough to make his jaw quiver and flung his head back, taking a moment to breathe in deeply to yell, “RICHIE!”

Richie spun around from the pavement, hands deep in the pockets of his sheepskin fleeced heavy denim jacket looking pleasantly warm and cuddly that it made Eddie step quickly over to him. Richie grinned at him as he came over, nose scrunched up cutely, and pink blossomed across his cheeks and nose from the sudden cold, “Yes, my dear Eddie-Spaghetti?”

Eddie huffed; his cheeks tinted darker as Richie watched him eyeing his jacket, and Eddie knew he knew what he wanted. But by the sharpness of his smile and the glint in his eyes, Eddie knew he was going to make him say it. Eddie wasn’t going to go down without a fight though. He stuck out his bottom lip a little, looking up at Richie under his eyelashes, widening his eyes to the full ‘big brown doe-eye’ ability.

Richie’s breath hitched, and his grin fluttered which made Eddie smirk a little. But Richie caught it, and his smile only spread wider. He grabbed Eddie’s arms and tugged him a bit closer, his constant radiation of warmth barely hitting Eddie, teasing him so much his eyebrows did that adorable sharp frown. Richie swayed him a little, “Come on, Eds! Tell me what whatcha want, baby.”

Eddie grumbled under his breath for a moment, considering just sucking it up and waiting for Beverly to finish her cigarette  Ben to tie his shoe and Mike to come out the toilet, and hope to warm up on the consequent walk. But then another whistle of chilly wind hit, stronger than the last so it caused him to stutter on the spot, Richie’s hands only keeping him somewhat steady, and making his tremble uncontrollably until he felt like he would drill into the ground.

“Richie.” He muttered.

“Yeees?”

A loud sigh, “…Cuddle?”

Richie beamed and quickly tugged Eddie into him, snugly wrapping his arms around him. Eddie moaned in pleasure as he nuzzled his head into Richie’s chest, warm sheepskin tickling his cheeks and arms hugging around his middle to hold him as tight as he could against him. He felt and heard Richie chuckle and then squish a wet kiss on his hair with a loud, “Mwah!”

Eddie only sighed happily, the denim barrier protecting him from the whistling wind, and squeezed his arms around his torso, nudging his face under his jacket, so his face disappeared under the fraying material. Richie laughed harder, fonder than before, and threaded his fingers through Eddie’s hair, “You’re so cute, Edward Spagedward.”

Eddie hummed, voice muffled, “I’m excusing that just because you’re so fucking warm.”

Richie laughed again but a bit quieter, a bit blown away from the sudden realisation of the position he was in. Eddie Kaspbrak, bundled into his chest, arms folded around him, humming happily; a sudden pressure and a poking of a soft button nose nudged his side and had his heart fluttered jerkily at the realisation that Eddie had kissed his chest.

“Eds,” He muttered. Eddie emerged, hair a little tousled, eyes a little drooped, whole-being a little too adorable, “Kiss me.”

Eddie pushed up on his tip-toes, using his leverage from his arms circled Richie to pull him all the way up to meet Richie halfway, bending his head down. Their mouths hooked against one another, as softly and full of love as all their kisses, Eddie biting down on Richie’s bottom lip, making him smile. Richie raised his hands to cup Eddie’s face, cradling it gently as if he would ever pull away. Eddie sometimes wondered whether if Richie’s kisses held too much power, shit, if Richie’s mouth in general held too much power. The way he nudged firmly against Eddie’s mouth for a moment before pulling back to only brush his lips against the corner, then delving back in, hotly, tilting Eddie’s head at an angle to deepen the kiss.

“Mm Chee.” Eddie murmured, leaning further into his body. Richie moved one hand from his cheek to hold his waist as to grant access to Eddie’s jaw, trailing his lips against the supple tanned skin, gliding over the soft jawline to nip against the top of his neck. Eddie whimpered, fists curling into the back of Richie’s shirt, feet starting to hurt from how much he was leaning up into Richie’s mouth. Richie continued his journey down the column of his throat, suckling, and nibbling, revelling into the small noises now muffled by him biting down on his bottom lips.

“Could you guys stop necking so we can  _go_?” The groan of Stan interrupted them. Richie reddened, but Eddie only seemed annoyed as he glared at little the shrugging lanky boy, one hand linked lazily with Bill’s the other entwined snugly with Mikes. Ben and Bev were in a similar position to them, huddled together by the lamp post and talking quietly, more used to Richie and Eddie’s extremely public physical displays of affection than they cared to be.  

“Sorry Stanathon, Spaghetti’s just too delectable.” Richie drawled, draping an arm across Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie nuzzled into him, automatically, but was still frowning, and elbowed him.

“Don’t call me that, prick.” He grumbled. Richie only grinned down at him, noting how the rest of the group had begun walking in the opposite direction, apparently deciding that they would catch up eventually anyway.

“Sorry, baby.” Richie planted a kiss on his cheek. Eddie blushed.

“You can call me that, I guess,” He felt Richie’s grin in his cheek, “Prick.”


	5. Tripping Over Myself For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute short thing of Eddie and Richie stumbling and giggling and bumping into things as they kiss :)

“Richie, RICHIE,” Eddie giggled, his back colliding into the stairwell. Richie only pressed into him again, successfully taking his breath away into the swooping kiss, large hands holdings his hips to start moving him again. Eddie muttered into Richie’s lips, “Chee, careful.”

Richie hummed, leading him forward, the both of them waddling awkwardly, chuckling into each other’s mouths as Eddie kept stumbling. On the third time Eddie tripped over his own feet, the two of them having reached up the stairs and about halfway down the corridor towards Eddie’s room, Richie got fed up with having to catch him each time, the sudden jerk of movement making their noses clash and teeth smack together, and decided to crouch down and sweep Eddie swiftly into his arms.

Eddie squeaked, giggling, squeezing his thighs and gripping his hair reflexively, but while simultaneously allowing him stability on Richie’s hips, it also ripped a lusty groan from Richie’s throat and his spine was suddenly abused again as he was slammed against the wall. Richie’s mouth was hot and relentless against his neck, sucking and biting until Eddie was a whimpering squirming mess, his hands fisting tighter into Richie’s hair with every jolt of pleasure only silently begging Richie for more.

It was only when Richie’s fingers were tugging at the hem of his shirt that Eddie panted out, “Baby. Baby, wait.”

Richie released his mouth from Eddie’s bruising neck to meet his eyes, his eyes dark and pupils blown, his breathing as heavy as Eddie’s as he was reeling from Eddie’s fingers still twisted in his hair, “Huh? Are you alright? Did, did I hurt you?”

“No no,” Eddie breathed, Richie’s shoulder relaxing in relief, happily leaning forward to meet Eddie in a soft kiss, “I was just gonna suggest moving this a few feet to the left?”

Richie switched his gaze over to meet Eddie’s bedroom door. He gasped, one hand raising to clutch his chest while the other jostled Eddie a little to hold him steadily, voice attempting to switch to his Southern Belle impression, but the breathlessness betrayed him and he still sounded wrecked, “Mr Kaspbrask! You tryin’ to get innocent ol’ me into bed?”

“Yeah, but I’m going to have to clean up from when I was in there with your mother,” Eddie teased, smiling, kissing the corner of Richie’s mouth. Eddie yelped and wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck when he pulled him off the brace of the wall to swing him around.

“Yowza! Spaghetti gets off on a good one!” Richie laughed, his head thrown back. Eddie smacked his shoulder, grinning.

“Don’t call me that,” He muttered weakly, his voice tinged too much with laughter so the effect was lost. Richie planted a wet kiss on his cheek and Eddie pushed his face away, wiping at his face, “Gross!”

Richie was still barking with laughter as he carried Eddie the couple of feet into Eddie’s room, their giggling mouths rejoining as he kicked the door closed behind them, the last sliver of the door revealing the fond beam Eddie shone down him. 


	6. I Love You More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie wake up together. Eddie is mean. Richie is (not really) offended.

Golden light streamed through into Eddie's room, the peeking of the morning sky revealed by the careless gap left between the curtain after Richie had clambered in, as per usual, late last night. Just as the light hit Eddie's eyes, they blinked open, the warm brown irises reflecting and shimmering golden light as he squinted through the bright haze. An erotic sound reverberated in his throat as he stretched, his legs, enough for his feet to delve into the cold air of the morning, and his arms, until his shoulders and elbows popped and his knuckles bumped against his headboard. Tilting his head to the side, he smiled sleepily at the sight of the tight ball of a gangly boyfriend cuddled into his chest; his body lifted and fell faintly with every breath, wisps of dark hair dancing around his lips as he unconsciously grasped at his shirt, nose nuzzling further into his chest and body tipping until Richie was laying half on top of him. Eddie's hand lifted to run over his messy hair, twirling the locks between his fingers, and sighing lightly in bliss.

Richie stirred, the grazing of Eddie's nails against his scalp causing a buzz in his throat and he shuffled upwards to bury his face in Eddie's neck, a futile attempt to escape the new day. Eddie's hand trailed down his head, his fingertips ghosting across the back of his neck as he ducked his head to lightly kiss Richie's hair, crinkling his nose at the sweaty smell from the dark curls.

"You need a shower," Eddie grumbled, but he still rested his chin on Richie's head. Richie hummed into his collarbone, arm wrapped around Eddie's torso lowering, his thumb rubbing gently in the chink of Eddie's waist.

When Eddie sighed softly at the gesture, Richie picked his head up, and Eddie giggled at the locks hair stuck to his face, hand circling to hold his freckled cheek, and Richie twisted to drop a automatic kiss to his fingers. A drowsy smile tugged lazily at his mouth, his eyes bleary and unfocused as he looks slightly up at him, his voice thick with sleep, lips dry under the soft sweeping of Eddie's thumb, "Only if you join me."

"I'd rather shower with Jabba the Hut." Eddie tried to snap, but the gentle, warm, loving tone did nothing to offend Richie, if anything, only made his sleepy beam glow brighter.

Richie's eyes sharpened, his mouth jerking into a smirk and quipped, "Eds, you know you can’t resist this sexy piece of ass."

Eddie hummed, tapping his mouth with his finger thoughtfully, his lips curved in mischief, “I don’t know... Jabba’s fat rolls remind me of you’re mother’s. They really do it for me.”

Richie gasped in mock offense and, in retaliation, pressed pressed his thumb hard into Eddie's side. Eddie flinched, his eyes widening comically as Richie grinned wider to show off malicious teeth. Eddie started to shake his head wildly, squirming from his place pinned half under the boy, "Richie don't you fucking dare, I swear to god- AGH NO!"

Richie's fingers wriggled firmly into Eddie's torso, digging into the soft flesh until Eddie was shrieking, his legs kicking and Richie quickly straddled his hips to hold him down, both of his hands now working to tickle him relentlessly, "How dare you speak so ill of my mother Edward Kaspbrak! Have you now shame?!"

"RICHIE STOP! PLEASE, FUCKING AGH HA HA I’M SORRY! STOP STOP!" Eddie squealed, his head thrown back into the pillow, his hands shoving against Richie's shoulder and chest in an attempt to push him off. Eventually, Richie's pace slowed and he removed his hands, loosened his thighs grip on Eddie's hips, and, for a moment, admired the boy beneath him.

His hair was completely mussed, frizzy and falling across his forehead in every wayward direction, his cheeks flushed in an adorable blotchy shade of red, and his eyes were still closed as he concentrated on controlling his heavy pants, small giggles fluttering occasionally from his grinning parted lips. Richie leaned over him, Eddie opening tear shined and bright eyes when Richie's hair brushed across his face, Eddie's grin, if possible, brightening even more.

Richie gave a hoarse whisper, "Kiss me."

Eddie seemed surprised for a moment, lips falling to an adorable O shape before he cupped his hands around Richie's face and pulled him down for a kiss. Richie hummed in delight at the ever comforting, always loving, never faltering pressure of Eddie's lips pushing against his. Smiling into the kiss, Richie tilted his head to deepen it ever so slightly, their mouths opening to invite the other innocently and softly. Richie pulled away by a centimetre, Eddie's mouth still mostly pressed against his, but he was far enough away to speak, "I love you."

Eddie smiled lightly, lifting his head to kiss him fully, before pulling back, thumbs stroking his cheekbones, the words falling from his lips so easily he barely thought about it, "I love you more."

Richie beamed.


	7. Blue Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie, Richie, Bill and Stan all watch Blue Planet. Cuddling is involved.

“EDS! OH MY FUCKING GOD, HOLY SHIT, COME QUICKLY, EDDIE!”

Eddie jumped a mile into the air and threw his cup into the sink of the Denbrough kitchen, water dribbling down his chin as he bolted into the sitting room, his heartbeat thumping in his chest and ears, panic licking and biting at his ribs and squeezing his lungs.

“Richie?! Are you okay, what-?!” Eddie cried as he clambered into the room, almost tripping over his own feet. What he was met with wasn’t the horrifying and terrifyingly familiar image of a heavy makeup wearing clown with a sharp dangerous smile and unnerving yellow eyes staring down at the boy he cherished most in the world; the scene was much more frustrating.

“EDS, COME LOOK AT THIS FISH IT HAS A SEE-THROUGH HEAD WHAT THE FUCK!” Richie exclaimed, his body leaning towards the TV as if gravitating towards it from where he was sat on the floor leaning against the sofa.

Eddie wiped a hand down his face to dry his mouth and grumbled a quick but powerful prayer to any deity listening to give him strength, before glaring at the boy, “Richie. You can’t shout like that, it really scared me, I really thought you were actually in trouble- WOAH WAIT WHAT THE FUCK.”

Eddie followed Richie’s gaze halfway through his berating to the TV beaming an array of soft blues and whites as it showed the depths of the ocean. And there in the centre was the infamous fish, the top of its head transparent as it swam in murky darkness. Eddie couldn’t take his eyes of it, hardly seeing Richie’s grabbing gesture, and walked over to plop himself on his lap. Richie automatically wrapped his arms snugly around him, Eddie falling back into his chest and Richie placed his chin on his shoulder, their legs tangling together.

 _“This is barreleye. A fish with a transparent head, filled with jelly, so it can look up through its skull,”_ David Attenborough’s voice floating from the screen said, informing them.

“ _Yowza_ ,” Richie murmured and Eddie ripped his gaze from the screen to look up at him. Dark eyes filled with curiousity were glued to the screen, his lips parted in pure wonder but smiling as he watched the documentary, absorbing every word, and making soft noises and comments, eyes widening sometimes under thick glasses falling unnoticed down his nose.

“You’re adorable,” Eddie whispered, staring up at him with pure fondness. Richie met his eyes, cheeks a little pink and smiling lightly.

“Hey, you stole my line.” He muttered, curved lips meeting Eddie’s with soft innocence, hands holding him securely, heartbeat steady against his back and the mellow relaxing music from the documentary filled the moment with a serene aura. Eddie smiled into the kiss.

“This is boring. Can’t we watch something else? I think there’s a bird documentary playing on the next chan- WAIT does that fucking fish have leGS?! HOLD ON BILL.”

The two boys had momentarily forgotten that Bill and Stan were present in the room with them and they looked up to see a flustered and confused Bill pinned on his back into the couch with the remote limp in his hand while Stan straddled and laid on top of him, holding his wrist down to keep him from changing the channel. Eddie stifled a laugh behind his hand but Richie figured this was too good of an opportunity to miss.

Richie gave out a loud, obnoxious wolf-whistle, alerting them to the predicament they were in; Stan shrugged it off with one shoulder, even going as far as shifting a little to become more comfortable in the position as his eyes stayed fixed to, now, the scene of sharks tearing apart a fish’s carcass; Bill was not so suave, his cheeks a bright red and he gasped every time Stan squirmed, mortified by the feeling of Stan’s thighs hugging his hips. Stan looked down at him with a questioning look and a quirk of a smile that made Bill’s heart flutter, “You comfy?”

“Cuh-c-could you l-let guh-go of my hah-hand?” Was all Bill could stammer out, and Stan did so promptly, plucking the remote out his hand and tossed it down at Eddie (who caught it, followed by a small proud cheer from Richie). Tentatively, Stan rested his head on Bill’s collar, holding his breath a little and seizing his muscles in case Bill was to shove him off. But Bill only wrapped an arm around him, cheeks still hot, and smile growing as Stan relaxed, nuzzling into him.

 _“Over time, organic matter slowly decays, forming methane,”_ The documentary showed explosions of gas shooting up from the ocean floor into rockets of bubbles and sand.

“HOLY SHIT!” The four shouted.


	8. Just Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning-after fic full of sickening softness :)

“SHIT.”

Eddie was stirred awake by the loud and panicked shout of a familiar deep voice rumbling from downstairs; his eyes fluttered open, hands raising to rub the sleep out his eyes, and coughed lightly through his thick throat to prepare his voice.

“You okay, Rich?” He called down, sitting up to stretch his arms above his head until his back popped satisfyingly.

“YA!” He heard Richie clamber up the stairs, and the door swung gently open to reveal his shirtless boyfriend, wearing a ‘Kiss And Shut Me Up’ apron and holding a spatula. Richie smiled down at Eddie, walking over to perch next to him and kiss his forehead sweetly.

“G'morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Richie chirped against his skin, and Eddie sighed happily, closing his eyes as Richie’s lips trailed small kisses down the centre of his face, sweeping the curve of his nose and a peck on his cupids bow until he landed a languid one on his lips.

“Mornin’.” Eddie mumbled, his voice still throaty from sleep, but Richie only smacked another kiss to his mouth, “Nice spatula.”

“Thanks, bought it ‘specially for you.” Richie cooed, tapping him lightly on the head with it. Eddie frowned, a smile twitching at his cheek as he ruffled his messy brown locks to make sure no grits or burnt pancake pieces were stuck to the slightly greasy locks. He pulled a lock of his fringe down to inspect, his eyes going cross-eyed to see it had darkened due to its dirtiness. His hygiene regime really had been slipping after he had started to stay more frequently at Richie’s (and around Richie in general).

“I must be the luckiest boy in the world." 

Eddie tilted his head to kiss Richie once more, before shuffling out from under the covers and standing up to stretch fully. Richie gave a low whistle at his naked par-underwear form. Eddie turned to him, arms still bent above his head to lower one and poke him in the forehead, biting his lip to hold back a snort at Richie exaggeratingly rocking backwards, "Don’t you have a burning breakfast to save?”

“SHIT.” Richie scrambled up off the bed and ran towards the door, but paused for a second to duck his head and kiss the nearest part of Eddie; this happened to be his neck, making him yelp and his lips made the dark pink marks ache. Richie only grinned, “Quick, baby, tell me I’m the best boyfriend ever!”

Eddie darkened a little at the pet name but still narrowed his eyes at him, rolling back his tense shoulders, “Why?”

“Because I left enough hot water for youuu.”

Eddie smiled gratefully, anxious to relieve the tension from his muscles; unfortunate after-effects of nightly activities between the both of them. Eddie patted Richie’s bare freckled shoulder as he slipped past him towards the bathroom, “Thanks.”

Richie swatted his ass with the spatula as he walked away and Eddie sqwauked in protest, “Hurry up, baby boy.”

“Breakfast.” Eddie pointedly reminded as he entered the bathroom and laughed to himself as Richie bolted past behind him and down the stairs.

After an extremely refreshing hot shower, the steaming water massaging all his muscles just right, Eddie felt relaxed but awake enough to face the day, the scent of Richie’s shampoo and conditioner filling his senses as he dried his hair. Making his way back to Richie’s room, the smell of a delicious breakfast made his stomach rumble eagerly and he quickly rustled through the piles of clothes across the floor to find something suitable enough to wear. He wasn’t sure if Richie’s parents were in or not after all; he’d have to wait to walk around naked until Richie and him had there own place.

The thought made him smile.

Throwing a shirt that was definitely not his over his head and shucking on a clean pair of undies he had stashed in half of Richie’s underwear drawer, he went to join his boyfriend in the kitchen, promises of slightly burnt bacon and dark brown pancakes only edging him to skip towards him faster.

And what a sight it was.

There stood his beautiful boyfriend; apron removed to sit on the countertop as he was piling food onto plates, but it only meant that his full naked back was on display. His back muscles shifted under porcelain skin peppered with dark freckles and moles, the loose fluffy ringlets of his hair just brushing his broad shoulders as his hand rose to flip in out his face.

Eddie padded slowly towards him, savouring and absorbing every second of the masterpiece. He took note of the quiet humming reverberating from him, a tune Eddie couldn’t quite place, the morning light angling the view to make his skin look almost golden, a dish towel thrown lazily over his shoulder giving him a suddenly very fatherly vibe that had him thinking of thoughts too far ahead of him.

He hadn’t noticed he had stopped in pure adoring admiration until Richie’s voice snapped him back into the present, his dark eyes brimming with such a strong emotion that Eddie couldn’t quite keep a steady gaze with, his lips parted in shock,

“Jesus, you are so gorgeous.” Richie murmured.

Eddie spluttered, “Me?”

“Yes, you.” Richie could only breath. His eyes stayed glued to Eddie’s body as he walked towards him, hooking his arms around his hips to kiss him delicately. Eddie’s hands gravitated to curl around shoulders, pushing himself up on his tiptoes to deepen the kiss slightly.

As Richie continued smudge kisses around his face, over his cheekbones and towards his temple Eddie asked hushly, “No parents?”

“Just missed ‘em.” Richie murmured back, his nose burying into Eddie’s damp hair and sniffing deeply so it tickled. Eddie giggled, pushing at his chest. Richie pulled back, a bit of a dazed look in his eye as he stared just above Eddie’s eye level, “Did you use my shampoo?”

“Well, I don’t exactly have mine-” Eddie began to explain, rubbing his thumbs against Richie’s collarbone in an almost guilty way even though he couldn’t think of a reason why he wouldn’t be able to use it as they basically used each other’s everything, when Richie dived into his neck and kissed across it.  He whimpered a little, Richie’s mouth only suckling harder, his nose still buried in his hair as if he was stirred on by Richie’s scent surrounding him.

Then Eddie was tugged closer and their hips collided and yeah, it was definitely doing  _something_  to him.

"Richh,” Eddie whined, reluctantly pushing on his shoulders as Richie’s lips sucked another delicious mark into his throat, “Come on, baby, we don’t have time.”

Richie grumbled, hugging Eddie snugly into his arms and removing his mouth from his neck, making the area feeling weirdly simultaneously hot and cold, and instead rested his chin on the top of his head. Eddie could hear him cursing under his breath, making him giggle silently into Richie’s chest, “ _Stupid friends being my stupid friends wanting to be stupidly friendly…_ ”

“Richie don’t be like that,” Eddie laughed, kissing his collarbone and nosing at the base of his throat. Richie only made an annoyed groan but Eddie could feel the smile pressed into his hair. He continued to poke kisses at the apex of his bare chest, rapid and small so they were almost just a tickling brush of his lips, “Rich. Richiiiiee. Baby. Chee.”

“Don’t call me Chee when I’m trying to be annoyed, Edward,” Richie complained, swaying the shorter boy slowly. Eddie laughed and tilted his head to kiss his chin.

“Sorry, Chee.” He grinned cheekily. Richie groaned, promptly burying his head back into Eddie’s neck, their swaying continuing as they spun in a slacking circle.

“When are we meeting the others?” Eddie asked softly.

As Richie started to mumbled into his bruised skin about the plans for their Sunday Eddie was unashamed to admit he zoned out, overwhelmed by the position he was, literally, wrapped up in. The boy he loved nuzzling into him, their arms locked lazily but firmly around one another, Richie’s hair tickling against his neck, Richie speaking softly about a day full of laughter with the people he loved most, the smoky smell of slightly burnt breakfast and the light flowing into the kitchen all creating a sudden desire for every morning to be  _just like this._


	9. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is sick but Doctor T is there to help out. Stan and Beverly are there for moral support and to ask questions.

When Eddie shuffled into the living room suddenly every bit of attention that Richie had held for the movie, even if it wasn’t much, was switched swiftly to him, emphasised as to how his whole body gravitated towards him. Stan and Beverly had similar reactions; Stan reaching for the remote to turn the volumes down several notches, and Beverly ceasing her soothing circles into Richie’s hand. They all watched with heavy hearts as Eddie rubbed a small fist against his eye, sniffing lightly, his other hand reaching to tug down Richie’s sweater back over his hands.

“Hiya, honey.” Richie cooed softly, reaching out a hand towards him, his fingertips just grazing his hip. Eddie mustered a smile that resembled more of a grimace than anything but Richie felt his heart sing either way, especially when Eddie slipped his hand into his, “Did ya have a nice nap? How’re you feeling?”

Richie’s heart crumbled a little when he watched Eddie shake his head and pad slowly and miserably around the couch arm to face him. Pinkish eyes met his and Eddie coughed gently, twisting his head to muffle it into his shoulder, his voice, as a result, croaking out hoarsely, “Chee.”

Muttering a sad, “Oh baby,” Richie gently dragged Eddie’s hips towards him until he spilt into Richie’s lap. Watching with a heavy heart, Eddie ducked his head to settle into his brightly-coloured chest and curled his legs up to bump his knees against his chin, Richie wrapping his arms around Eddie’s softly padded back and one over his stomach to hold him securely against him.

“Than’s for lettin’ me stay ‘ver.” Eddie mumbled as he nuzzled further into Richie’s collarbone, sniffing harshly.

“No no, no thank you necessary, my sick lil’ spaghetti,” Richie said softly, kissing the top of his head, his thumb stroking against face; over his cheekbones, his eyelids, his eyebrows and into the roots of his slightly sweaty hair, “Can’t have you staying with your mother when you’re like this.”

Eddie groaned at even the thought and Richie chuckled, tilting his head up with the hand on his face to kiss his nose. Eddie crinkled his nose, “No, don’, tha’s gross.”

Richie nudged his nose against his, “You’re gross.”

“I know!” Eddie cried, but the sudden elevation of his voice made the thickness of his throat clog suddenly as he dissolved into a bout of harsh chesty coughs. Richie quickly sat up straighter, one hand rubbing up and down his trembling back, the other motioning for Beverly to pass him the bottle of water from the coffee table. He passed it to Eddie once it was given to him, Eddie drinking it carefully, letting the cool water soothe and clear his throat.

“Sorry,” Richie muttered once Eddie pulled back from the rim, spit webbing from the opening and Richie wordlessly moved his hand to wipe his mouth. Eddie batted his hand, frowning further.

“S'op bein’ gross!” Eddie huffed, but still snuggled back into Richie, his nose pressed against the column of his pale throat. He felt Richie press a kiss to his damp temple.

“Never.” And could Eddie could hear the smile in his voice.

A few moments passed, filled with Beverly reaching over to massage lightly at Eddie’s socked feet, her sending a kind smile when he managed to catch her eye, the distant tapping of Stan on his phone from the other side of the room, the murmurings of the dialogue from the low-volume film, and the slow, steady breathes of Richie from under him paired with the gentle stroking of his hands and fingers over his back, shoulders, hair and hips. But soon the chill of his sickness settled back into his body, the cosiness of his big hoodie and the body it belonged to holding him not stopping the shiver that rattled through his body.

He whimpered lightly as goosebumps erupted across his skin, trying to shuffle further into Richie’s embrace, “Honey, you okay?” Richie murmured to him, helping him by moving forward on the seat a little so he could lean back and Eddie could curl into him snugly.

Eddie nosed at his throat, “’M col’.”

“I got ya, baby,” Richie reassured him briefly, kissing his temple, “Stanny, can you toss me that blanket?”

From the other side of Eddie, he heard a soft hum, before Richie’s arm was suddenly away from his back and the two of them rocked as Richie caught the wad of the blanket. The momentary second of coldness was quickly smothered and more by the soft blanket that swathed him, sinking into the crevices of his body and clinging to him in the warmest of ways.

Richie’s hands resumed their previous positions to bracket his body flush against his. In response, Eddie hummed happily, nuzzling into Richie’s neck, hands fisting into the back of his shirt and knees curling to press against Richie’s side. Richie chuckled lightly, kissing his hair, “Cute.”

In retaliation, Eddie pinched his back making Richie jumped a little, snorting, and Eddie had to sit up to stop from getting his nose bumped by Richie’s chest. They settled back into their position, Eddie smirking victoriously, but cringed a little when he laid back down and felt his nose start to run, “Sorry, ‘f I ge’ snot'n 'u.’”

Richie merely shrugged, pushing Eddie’s head down gently into his collar, “I don’t mind. Cover me with your mucus, baby!”

Eddie’s eyes slipped closed and he whispered, “Gross.” Richie chuckled.

For a few minutes, Eddie got lost in the calming moment, the fogginess in his head overtaking everything and the warmth of Richie’s body heat encompassing him meaning the fatigue that had been nagging at his brain finally engulfed him. Richie must have felt him slump significantly and his body fall heavier as he pressed a kiss to his ear and murmured, “You tired, baby?”

Eddie could only whimper lightly in reply. Another kiss to the shell of his ear, “You wanna go upstairs?

Another whimper, its pitch lower than the first and Richie nodded in understanding, tightening his arms around him, fingers threading through his cold, damp hair.

“How can you understand him?” Stan’s voice cut through and Richie looked up to see that Beverly had moved from her spot next to them to join Stan on the perpendicular couch, her head on his lap and his fingers neatly filed through her crimson curls.

“Hm?” Richie asked confusion painted across his features.

Stan rolled his eyes fondly sat him, disbelieving of his obliviousness, looking back down for a moment as he scratched his nails lightly against Bev’s scalp making her eyelids flutter and sink into the pillow across Stan’s lap. He kept his gaze on his working in the scarlet ringlets, eyes affectionate, “Everything that Eddie has said has been close to incoherent, especially just then. How can you know what he means?”

Richie blinked, his position mirroring Stan’s then to turn down to the boy huddled into his arms, napping lightly as he could see his nose twitching and feel his fingers flex. He sighed, smiling a little at him, and gently removed his right arm from around his body so he could lace their fingers together. Eddie stirred, sniffed and murmured, “Mm, Chee.”

His whole body seemed to soften. He placed a kiss on his head, burying his nose in his hair, “Guess I just know him too well.”

Stan hummed in response, Beverly’s light snores tumbling from her lips, but Stan’s actions didn’t cease and he decided to instead settle his head back on the back of the couch, watching with unfocused eyes as the credits began to roll on the movie, “Thanks for inviting us to this cuddle party.”

Richie shook his head, turning his head to rest his cheek on Eddie’s hair so he could face Stan. Their eyes met, “Thanks for staying and keeping me sane.”

Stan chuckled lightly, nodding, “You really need to learn how to calm down every time anything happens to Eddie.”

Richie snorted. He watched Eddie’s peaceful face for a moment before pressing a kiss to his flushed cheek, “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE. STAN. AND. BEVERLY. FRIENDSHIP. 2KFOREVER.


	10. Got Any Privacy? (Go Fish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie wakes up without his Spaghetti. Unacceptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Two updates in two days? Y'all are lucky.

Waking up that morning, Richie squinted as to adjust to the light and found his arms empty. With a grouchy groan, he stumbled out of his sleeping bag (or their sleeping bag, he should say, given that he and Eddie had zipped the two of theirs together) and went on an immediate hunt for his boy.

Richie wandered blearily into the living room, fluffing up his bed-hair as he went and adjusted his glasses on his nose, eyes peering through the thick lenses. Immediately he spotted a mass of curly dark hair atop a small form drowning in a shirt he recognised as his own, sat cross-legged on the floor, and holding a hand of cards. Offhandedly, he noticed Beverly and Stan sat across from him, holding cards as well, with a pile in the middle.

Eddie sniffed lightly, raising a hand to push the hair out his face, “Got any threes, Bev?”

“Go fish,” Bev muttered with a yawn as she rested her chin the bare knee she had propped up.

Richie ignored the game as he flopped down behind Eddie, slotting his legs around Eddie’s to press his front into Eddie’s back. Eddie hardly reacted as he slid his arms around Eddie’s stomach, tossed off his glasses and nuzzled his nose into his shoulder. Eddie leaned back a little into his chest and twisted his head to press a kiss to his ringlet covered temple, “Mornin’ Rich.”

“Mhm, S'ghetti.” Was all Eddie caught as Richie mumbled into his shoulder, his arms tightening around his waist.

“Got any kings, Stan?” The was a rustle of movement but all Richie could see was Eddie’s glorious half bared thighs and his hand of card couples and singles. He slipped his hands under the hem of the shirt to be met with the smooth softness of Eddie’s slightly squishy stomach and stroked him lightly, hugging him tighter as to tug him back further into him so he could reach to press a kiss on the side of his neck.

“Got any aces, Eds?” Bev turned her attention to Eddie as she rearranged her hand of cards to incorporate her new couple of kings.

“Uh,” Eddie searched through his wad of cards, his focus wavering however at the brushing of Richie’s lips against his neck and his fingers trailing across his ribs. He reached up to tug at one of his drooping curls, “Cut it out. I’m tryin’ to win.”

Richie only whined lightly, his arms, if possible, constricting him more as he seemed to try to mould himself against Eddie’s back, legs moving to cross over his and arms wrapped almost twice around Eddie’s bare torso. He mumbled incoherently into Eddie’s shoulder and Eddie sighed lightly, quickly tossing his card to Bev so he could turn his attention to Richie.

Kissing his hair, patting his arms and sweeping his fingers over Richie’s thigh caught his attention and he groaned into Eddie’s neck. His brows furrowed, “You okay, baby?” He whispered, nose in his curls.

Slowly, Richie lifted his head, the appearance being a great reluctance to move away from Eddie’s hot skin revealed by his large shirt falling over his shoulder. He kissed it lightly, lingering his lips up the juncture of his shoulder, the side of his throat and against his jaw, and Eddie hummed lightly. When his mouth reached his ear he whispered, voice groggy with sleep and affection, “Jus’ love my S'ghetti.”

Eddie’s cheeks flushed, a wide smile spread across his mouth, his fingers stroking gently against their place on Richie’s leg. He tried to hide to intense happiness in his voice, “Rich.”

He felt more than heard Richie’s gravelly chuckle against his jaw, head ducking back into his shoulder, “S'true.”

Eddie pecked Richie’s temple, nudging his nose into his hurricane of wiry curls, burying his smile there, “Love you too.” He could feel Richie’s mouth quirk and his face heat into his bare shoulder.

“Hey Eddie, got any privacy?” Stan’s dry voice slid through, his smirk evident in his tone and Eddie heard Bev smother a snort behind her cards.

Eddie could only hum, nuzzling his face further into Richie’s hair, his eyes falling closed as his comforting natural smell, that, admittedly, was mostly sweat and warm hair, filled his senses and he murmured, “Hmm, go fish.”  

Bev groaned, dropping her cards and stretching her arms far above her head until her back popped, her voice strained as a result, “That was cheesy as fuck, Eds.”

Shrugging with one shoulder, Eddie picked up his head with a seemingly unmovable smile sculpted across his mouth, “Saw an opportunity, ‘n I took it.”

Bev leaned back on her arms, rolling her neck as to rid the inevitable stiffness that came with sleeping on the floor, the only padding being an old sleeping bag, her own scarlet fluff of hair wild around her face, “I’m hungry.”

“Make some food,” Stan replied nonchalantly, tossing his cards into the pile between them, realising the game was pretty much over.

Bev snorted, “Do I look like the sort of person who cooks?”

“Don’t sell yourself so short, Bev, you can make a mean bowl of cereal.”

“You’re a real supportive friend, Stan.”

“It’s my role in this friendship group.”

“Clearly.”

“Moving on from this sarcasm battle,” Eddie cut in, massaging his fingers into Richie’s hair while the boy gave small delighted hums and moans, “Maybe we should find someone who can cook?”

“Richie can.” Stan pointed out, gesturing lazily with the full pile of cards to the gangly boy interwoven around Eddie’s body. Richie grumbled, mumbling something into Eddie’s neck that he translated as “I’m not your fucking maid, Stanley.” or something equally as witty yet slightly inaccurate.

“I’m afraid Richard is indisposed at the moment.”  

“Yeah, he’s already full on spaghetti,” Bev muttered, making Stan snort and Richie shake with laughter, wobbling Eddie. Eddie clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes.

“He’s infecting you.” But the malice behind the words was lost in the gooey gaze Eddie kept looking over at him and the sweet kisses he would continue to grant on any surface available on him.

Soon Bev stood up, shaking her legs to get the feeling back as to go see if anyone else was awake, Stan joining her with the notion of waking up Mike because “He wanted to help make pancakes,” but the three of them knew that was only Stanley talk for, “I just want to go cuddle up into his strong, warm arms for a few more minutes before I have to face the cruelty of daytime.”. This left Richie and Eddie still glued to together in the living room, Richie position buried into Eddie’s shoulder, unmoved.

“Hey,” Eddie said softly, poking his thigh. Groggily, Richie lifted his head, hair falling his eyes which Eddie gently pushed away to tuck behind his ear. Richie kissed as his hand, “How’d you sleep?”

“Hm, good.” He murmured, eyes still half closed as he peered at Eddie. Eddie smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth, fingers drifting across his jaw.

“You guys coming?” The two looked up to see Ben stood in the doorway, dishcloth in hand, not only the scent of sizzling pancakes following him but also a sleep-rumpled Bill clamped to his back. Ben reached up to pat his head when he shifted his position in Ben’s neck, staring still pointedly at the both of them.

“Yeah, give us a sec.” Ben nodded and shuffled back into the kitchen, waddling a little as Bill tried to match his pace. Eddie turned back to Richie, and lightly patted his hands that were still wrapped around his torso, “Come on, you parasite, let’s get you some food.”

Struggling a little as Richie refused to let him go, Richie grumbled as they stumbled towards the kitchen, “I would say I’m more like a koala.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, kissed his cheek and dragged him towards the kitchen, “Maybe an octopus.”

“I’ll take it.” 

 

 


End file.
